Ivanna
by lunetta19
Summary: Voldemort has ordered the taking of Hogwarts, by any means necessary. In doing so he has awakened a force which hasn't walked in centuries. Will this be his down fall? Or will the world as we know it cease to exist?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, J.K. Rowling does. Just borrowing, will return. No money is made. Don't sue me.

Chapter 1

The castle shook as spells hit the wards.

The teachers were grim but determined as they put all they could into stopping the overwhelming force of the attack.

Voldemort had ordered his forces to take Hogwarts, by any means necessary.

Harry Potter looked over the grounds from a window and felt hopelessness. They were going to lose. The DA was evacuating students, trying to protect the younger kids. He was preparing to say goodbye to all he knew and face what would undoubtedly be his demise. Just as he was to turn away from the window-

In A bright Violet flash, all was still. Then they could hear song, pheonix song, so beautiful and full of happiness and wonder.

As it faded an earthquake shook the grounds, a perfectly circular hole opening up about fifty feet from the front doors as more violet light came from within. All combatants raised their wands to the unknown occurance and waited.

A few moments later a woman rose from the ground, wearing a dragon hide cloak over her leather pants and tunic, dark hair fell to her waist. She hovered for a moment before her eyes opened, glowing with the odd violet light. As it faded she slowly lowered to the ground.

Once there she turned immediately to Voldemorts forces and a voice rang heavy over the still grounds,

"All who Wish Harm Upon Hogwarts Leave Now Or Suffer My Wrath."

The Death Eaters all raised their wands to the woman, and a few fired spells. The spells all dissipated before they reached her,

"So Be It."

She says coldly as the Violet light returned surrounding her like an aura, pulsing magic. She waved a hand in a wide arc toward the Death Eaters and the Violet magic swept across the grounds, pushing the intruders out. Everyone in the castle could feel the wards surge after they were pushed away, enclosing them once again in protection.

Harry shook himself and ran down the stairs toward the great hall, anxious to see if everyone was alright.

The great hall doors opened to the mass of people and they stopped in shock.

The Headmasters golden chair was gone, now a black elegant throne took its place, adorned on the ends of the armrests with a bright stone, Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, And Topaz. Upon this new sitting, was The Woman from outside. And in front of her was standing a wary Albus Dumbledore.

"Who are you?" The Headmaster asks gravely.

The Woman tilts her head, considering, " I have gone by many names, you may call me Ivanna or Lady. And you are?"

Dumbledore's eyes widen slightly, "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. "

Ivanna draws her brows together in a thoughtful expression, "What year is it, Mr Dumbledore? "

"It is 1996, september the 14th, in fact." Dumbledore replies.

"So late? Interesting. I have slept for some time now.. Food would be good. Head Elf!"

A pop! sounds next to her, and the little creature bows, " How may Jinta be of service to The Lady?"

She smiles at him, " Please serve the food if you are able to right now, and please find an elf who would like a more personal task with me later."

"Yes, my Lady. "

Some food appeared on all of the tables and Ivanna summoned several dishes to her and began to eat, neatly but much more than most would think she could.

After a few moments of the people left in the castle just staring, she looked up and gestured around the room, " Come, sit, eat, I mearly want a meal before answering questions."

Dumbledore chuckled quietly before moving around the staff table to sit beside her. Slowly the rest of the staff and the students moved foreward to sit.

Half an hour later Ivanna sat back and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Dumbledore? Is it truly 1996?"

Albus looked over, "Yes it is. Why?"

"I have slept for almost 800 years."

The entire staff table turned to her in shock.

A man with shoulder length black hair spoke first, "How is that possible?! "

Ivanna sighs, "I am capable of living indefinately. I chose to rest from a wound I had sustained, apperantly whomever was supposed to wake me either lost the information on how or when. I was supposed to awake 300 years ago. "

The entire hall went quiet as she spoke.

A hand from a girl shot up after a moment, she looked directly at Ivanna.

"Yes Child? Feel free if anyone has questions. " Ivanna says as she nods to the girl and reaches for her goblet.

"How are you immortal? Are you Human? Why spend 500 years asleep? Is -

Ivanna holds up her hands.

"Hold on, one at a time. I was born this way, technically, I was hurt and sick of other people. In that order. Now what is your name? "

The girl blushes as two boys around her smile, "I am Hermione Granger, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bombard you with questions."

The Lady smiles, "No apologies necessary, seeking information is not a bad thing. "

Hermione visibly brightens at the praise.

The dark haired man cuts in, "As facinated by your questions as we are Ms. Granger, a few more important ones first." he sneers.

Ivanna's eyes narrow, "And Whom might you be to decide that?" She asks sharply.

The man glares at her, "I believe we all should be asking you that. A bit convient isn't it? To show up just in time to save the day?"

Ivanna's eyes flash with anger, "You had best rethink how you speak to me, or I will remove your tongue for a few days to remind you of your place. "

The man stands up and stalks around the table and points his wand at the woman. " Now y-

Albus stands up "Now Severus, This Lady just saved Hogwarts threatening her won't help anyone."

Severus glares at the Headmaster for a moment before stalking away to his seat.

Ivanna stands abrubtly and announces, " I will be reviewing the standards here at Hogwarts over the year and implementing change where necessary. Any who have issues with this can take it up with me, Personally. "

Everyone sits in shock.

A blonde boy stands up, " You can't make changes without the aproval of the board of govenors. "

Ivanna smirks, " Can anyone tell me who owns or owned this castle and its grounds?"

A dark haired girl says, "No one, the founders built the castle and it stood alone until 450 years ago when the ministry made a deal with the then headmaster to get funding in return for allowing a board of govenors to exist."

The Lady smiles at the girl, "Very good, however you are wrong. I owned this land many years before this castle was ever built. I allowed it to be built on the condition that I be the owner. I have the document and several others here on the grounds. So no board of govenors is going to disrupt my school."

The boy sits down looking shocked.

The teachers look shocked, a woman next to Albus asks, " What about funding? It costs so much to maintian the school as it is."

Ivanna's smile never waivers, "I had more money than I knew what to do with 800 years ago, its at least doubled since then. Plus Hogwarts was built to be self sufficient when needed, a bit of money and some alteration and it'll be just fine. Now I need to rest some and get my body used to moving again, I'll see you in the morning Albus. Goodnight all. " She stands up and walks through the table and out the doors.

Ivanna trailed her hand along the wall as she walked, trying to make a plan for tomorrow. _Goddess this is difficult. Wizards just don't understand how this upsets magic to hurt one another like this._

She stopped at a portrait of a dark haired woman, "Hello Dara, long it's been since last we spoke."

Dara smiles a bit, "Indeed, it has. How are you, Sia?"

Ivanna smiles in return, "I am confused, meditation should help, but being in such a different time is odd. People speak strange words and wear odd clothing. I need rest, I shall speak to you more tomorrow, yes?"

Dara nodds and opens to reveal a doorway.

Ivanna is pleased to see her things well taken care of and sits on her favorite chair for a moment when she hears a pop! and a small elf wearing a hat and mismatched socks appears in front of her.

The elf bows before asking, "How can Dobby be helping Mistress?"

Ivanna raises an eyebrow, "Mistress? I am not your mistress."

Dobby nodds his head frantically, ears flapping, "Yes you is, Dobby was hired and is bound to Hogwarts, Mistress owns Hogwarts, so Mistress is Mistress." Dobby stops and looks up with wide eyes, "Unless Mistress is no wanting Dobby. "

Ivanna blinks, "No Dobby, its not that I don't want you, I just was not aware I still had elves. Last I walked I had three, but that was 800 years ago. Their decendants maybe. I hope they have not suffered."

Dobby smiles widely, "Mistress be having twenty-two other elves beside Dobby, only one other here at Hogwarts. The rest are taking care of your houses and things."

Ivanna stares for a moment, "I have twenty-two elves?"

Dobby tilts his head, "Twenty-three with Dobby."

Ivanna frowns, "I don't own enough things to keep twenty-three house elves busy."

Dobby smiles, "When yous left you told the elves to take care of you things and help goblins with any money questions. You said do what needed to keep up over time, so's goblins asking about investings and good homes, elves get together and decide. Elves bought 6 homes and goblins invests money, make more money. Mistress now has 8 homes, a castle, and lots of land. Elves fix and keep up homes and lands and help goblins."

Ivanna sits back slowly, "Could you ask my elves and the goblin or goblins who manage my money to meet me tomorrow at noon? And would you wake me at 10 am?"

Dobby smiles, "Yes Mistress!" he bows and pops away.

Ivanna sighs and rises slowly from the chair, feeling achy all over. _A bath would be wonderous._

Ivanna mentally sifted through the information on how the new (to her) washrooms worked. _Doesn't seem difficult._

After fiddling with the taps until a tub of hot water was ready, she sunk into the warmth. "Ahh, that feels so good."

She laid there in the bubbles and warmth for a while and then washed herself off and stepped from the bath. Wrapped in a large towel, she padded into her bedroom and an Elf was waiting for her.

The little elf smiles "Hello Mistress, I am Vidi. I came to tell you that I have some of your clothes here and you own newer garments in the years you have been gone. The elves buy or make things for you sometimes. The closet is expanded for your convienence. I am happy to meet Mistress."

Ivanna smiles at the soft spoken words, "Thank you. To the others as well. Has Dobby told you of the meeting tomorrow?"

"Yes, They are all excited for it. Is there anything else you are needing?"

"No, thank you." Ivanna smiles before yawning and turning to the closet. A pop! from behind her lets her know Vidi had left. Opening the door she stops in shock, there are at least a hundred garments here of varying kinds, styles, and colors. _Oh Goddess what is all this?! I can't right now. Bed. I'll deal with this in the morning._

She grabs a pair of black silky pants and a matching top and quickly changes before going to bed and passing out.


	2. Elves and Goblins

Chapter II

Elves and Goblins

Ivanna woke to a voice at the foot of the bed and the smell of food.

"What?" She asks rubbing her eyes

"Dobby has food for Mistress, Time to be waking." The Elf tells her brightly.

Ivanna sits up and a large table floats over her lap, laden with food of all kinds. "Thank you Dobby. Have you eaten yet this morning?"

Dobby is shocked at the question and his eyes fill with tears, "Mistress is so kind! No Dobby has not eaten today. "

Ivanna frowns at his reaction, "Well come here then. You will eat with me. Has Vidi eaten yet? "

Dobby stands shocked," No Vidi has not."

Ivanna smiles, "Vidi!"

Pop! "Yes mistress?" The little elf bows.

"Come, you and Dobby, up here with me."

The little elf looks confused but grabs Dobbys hand and pulls him toward the bed and pulls herself up onto it. Dobby watches her and then slowly pulls himself up and stares and Ivanna with wide eyes.

"Sit." Ivanna smiles gently.

They sit a couple feet from her and stare at her curiously.

Ivanna waves a hand and the lap tray grows into a low circular table and two more plates with utensils appear in front of the elves. The food separates onto different plates and she smiles at the elves as they sit shocked.

Ivanna picks up a fork and begins eating calmly, "Eat. I won't have anyone who works for me not eating properly."

The elves blink and Vidi smiles, "Mistress is very odd. Thank you for the food." She picks up a fork and shrinks it before taking a bite of fruit. Dobby slowly does the same, glancing at Ivanna from time to time like he expected to be reprimanded.

After she was finished, Ivanna took a cup of tea and sat back against the headboard. "Is the meeting room on the first floor open today? I'd like to use it."

Vidi looks up from her cup of tea, "Yes, its rarely used as it is."

Dobby perks up, "Dobby will clean it for you!"

Ivanna smiles at his enthusiasm, "Thank you, Dobby. I need to get up. Vidi would you take this stuff to the kitchen please? Then go to Dumbledore and tell him I want a school wide meeting this evening after dinner? No exceptions."

Vidi nods, "Of course. "

"Ok, I will see you both at noon then." Ivanna slides her feet onto the floor and stretches as she hears two pops! She wanders into the closet again, and looks around before finding a black shirt with no sleeves and pair of black pants of some kind.

The clothes were comfortable and she walked into her sitting room and sat crossed legged on the floor. She blocked out the world around her to begin sifting through some of the information from when she was asleep.

Forty-five minutes later, Ivanna looked up and stretched. Pleased with her progress of about one fourth of the way through the pertinent information.

 _Well, at least I'm beginning to understand where things went wrong._

She stands up and checks the time, 11:24 a.m. , Ivanna nods. she walks out of her chambers and into the hallways, walking down a staircase and coming to a corridor, seeing a fairly large group of children up ahead. Ivanna seeing the flash of spellfire increased her stride.

She stands for about ten seconds, before waving her hands in a wide arc and pushing all the kids into walls.

Ivanna looks around at the teens, narrowing her eyes. She flicks her gaze from one to the next. _Griffindors and Slytherins, of course._

She points at one dark skinned boy, Slytherin. "Explain."

The boy, swallows slightly. "Weasley and Malfoy argued. Potter intervened, Malfoy jinxed him. Weasley punched Malfoy. Everybody else jumped in."

Ivanna frowns. " I will be speaking to your heads of house, but for now. 15 points a piece, from everyone, and you all have detention with me tomorrow after dinner. meet me in the Entrance hall. And do not think of doing this again, I have the castle tracking you, anything done to another and she will alert me immediately. Understood?"

They all gulped and nodded at her tone. "Yes ma'am"

"Good" Ivanna released them to the ground again with a wave of her hand, "Now go on your ways." The kids shot each other dirty looks be fore going different directions.

Ivanna waited until they were out of sight before striding down to the meeting room she had requested. Opening the door she saw a small arena of chairs around a huge table with files on it, with twenty-three house elves filling a majority of it. Three goblins sat at the end of the table to her right and she walked up to them, the whole table coming to thier feet in greeting, Ivanna bows slightly to the goblins before saying, "I am Ivanna, Lady of Hogwarts."

The middle Goblin looks suspicious, "Prove you are."

Ivanna tilts her head for a moment before smiling. She raises her left arm and twists her fingers in a complicated pattern before a bright violet flash in her palms, And a hunk of metal the size of a quaffle resides there, Glittering opalescently. Smiling she hands it to the stunned goblins. They spend several minutes looking at the metal before the same goblin speaks,"This is Vanlarite, You Are indeed the Lady. " He holds it out for her to take back, She merely smiles, "Keep it. I can always make more. Pleasure to meet you. "

The goblins look a bit startled, the middle one staring in shock at the metal on his hands. the one on the left stepping up, "The pleasure is ours, Lady, I am Grenet, beside me is Faldun, and that is Daerk. We handle your accounts and have for the last fifty years."

Ivanna smiles, "Good. " She turns to face the elves as well, "Hello, I am Ivanna. Please excuse my tardiness, some students were being troublesome. Please sit and lets begin. "

She takes a seat to the right of the head of the table, motioning for the goblins to take the head. All of the creatures moved slower to thier places, Faldun carefully placing the hunk of metal on the table, when all were seated Ivanna spoke.

"I have been gone for many years now and I am behind the times, I have only sorted through about a fourth of the information in my brain and may need some explanation at times. Now could we start with who does what exactly and could I get a list of everyones names, so i don't overlook anyone? For the elves I mean. "

The elves all smile in some form, and a small female stands on her chair, "I am Litte, I keep track of elves. Here is a list of all of us and our jobs now." Litte floated a paper over to Ivanna.

Ivanna looked it over, "Good, this schedule is very efficiant. Now, I see Mira, Nort, Olec, Caffy, Vidi, Henner, Lev, And Fenner are in charge of the residences and Jik, Nin, and Safre Are in charge of the lands. Could I get a report of each of those things? It doesn't have to be right this minute but by tomorrow night. Now to Mesrrs. Grenet, Faldun, and Daerk, Could I get the reports of the major investments and an estimate of how much money I have Please?"

The Goblins smile, that more like a baring of teeth, and began handing her reports.

Grenet was in charge of loans and personal monies, Faldun was in charge of investments, and Deark was in charge of items, potions, and weaponry.

Grenet started, " These are the families and people who owe you money or favors." He handed Ivanna a large file."Browse at your leisure, I have another copy and the originals reside in your vault under heavy enchantments." Ivanna smiled, "thank you. Now how much do I have in my vault?" Grenet smirks, " The last count was a week ago, so without adding the interest from after that time, You have 33,520,484,892 Galleons, 673,942 Sickles, and 843 Knuts. give or take a thousand Galleons. "

Ivanna blinks a few times before sitting slowly back in her chair and taking a deep breath. "Did you just say Billion? I have Billions of Galleons? That's possible?"

The goblins all gave a smug smile, before Grenet answered, "Yes, You do and it is. When you gave control, temporarily, to Gringotts we took your finantials very seriously. Goblins respect you, therefore we try harder to make you money. We are very good at making money. "

Ivanna nods,"Yes, though 'very' is a bit of an understatement. Great Goddess I have a billion Galleons."

Grenet smirks,"Actually you have 33 Billion Galleons. You are the richest person in any Gringotts in the world. Now what do you plan to do with it, all decisions will go through you now of course. "

Ivanna frowned,"I am taking my castle back from the Ministry and need to make it self sustainable. other than that, train students in the old practices. I may need a few new professors. Other than that I would like to leave the majority of the finantial business to you three, If you don't mind continuing to do so. "

The three goblins eyes widened slightly in surprise, Daerk spoke, "You are serious? To continue working with the largest account at Gringotts is the highest honor, to be chosen by the Lady, even more so."

Ivanna smiled at the goblin, "It is my honor to have you. Now What kinds of artifacts and things do I have?"

Daerk hands her another large file, "I have organized it by category, Healing, Weapons, Poisons, Potions, etc. Then alphabetically. They all have descriptions and any questions you may have can be sent to me directly. "

"Thank you, Now I intend to go spending a large amount of money soon, probably thousands. Can I do that with out walking around with the money on my person?"

The Faldun nods, "Yes, we can send you a small metal card by owl tomorrow that will allow you to take as much as you want directly from the vault. It will be set to your magical signature and only you or those you allow may use it. otherwise it portkeys a person holding it directly to Gringotts. We deal harshly with theives. "

"Can I use it in the muggle world?"

"Yes, Just take someone who knows what a credit card is and you should be fine."

Ivaanna smirks, "Good. Send the card as soon as you can please. Now how are my investments?"

Faldun Smiles, "You own stock in almost every major venture in the wizarding world. In the last century or so we started investing in the muggle world as well, And per your instructions, you give quite generously to many charities every year. Here is a condensed timeline for you. "

He hands Ivanna another large file.

"Nothing really happened until 64 years after you went to ground. thats when we started the expeditions. You had traveled extensively and interacted with many peoples. Legends born from your stories, exagerated of course, but many were quick to trade with us after we proved who we worked for. You single-handedly own some of the most precious potions ingrediants in the world, all for being nice to people. " He smirks, "Even with goblins. "

Ivanna Laughs, "Wonderful. I like to help, it makes me feel like I have a purpose for living so long. "

The goblins and elves all nod, understanding. Litte speaks up, "Is there anything you wnt to know about your home or lands?"

Ivanna chuckles, "Yes, how did I end up with 8 houses? "

All the elves blush slightly, and Litte answers " Over time they were presented in such good deals, we just couldn't pass them up. Now Mistress can Holiday in six countries if she chooses. Grenet just showed another deal in America, if Mistress would like to see it. "

Ivanna grins broadly at the openly hopeful expressions on most of the elves faces. "I will look it over. Now where do I own all this?"

Grenet spoke up again, " Ireland, Greece, Turkey, India, Egypt, and Brazil."

Ivanna frowns, "Where and what is Turkey?"

Grenet blinks, "Ah, around a thousand years ago it was part of the Roman Empire, used to be part of Persia. "

Ivanna's brows rose, "I own land in the persian empire? Haa! Take that Alex." She grins.

The goblins look confused, but Dobby speaks first. "Who is Alex mistress?"

Ivanna Grins, "A jerk who swore he could rule the world. The muggles call him Alexander the Great. I called him that. Though he was the only one to know I actually meant, Alexander the Great Pain in my Arse. Got snippy over that he did."

Daerk Laughed, "That is priceless."

Grenet stared at his companion for a moment, "In any case. You also own many creatures, or some were there and refused to a few have passed on since your slumber. "

Ivanna frowns at this, "Most creatures die at some point. Why would this surprise me?"

Grenet turns slightly away from her, "Your basilisk died four years ago. We don't know how."

Ivanna's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously Flashing violet. "My Ria responsible will die a slow and painful death. " Ivanna took a deep breath while her elves glanced at her in fright. She calmed some. " Now I am sorry to cut us short but I have a school wide meeting to hold. Could you owl or come by with any other pertinenet information?"

Faldun nods, "Of course. "

Ivanna flicked through the files, most important information was noted. After another half an hour the goblins stood to leave, Ivanna shook each house elfs hand while they told her their names. After the elves popped away she insisted on walking the goblins out.

once they reached the entrance hall, it was filled with students. Unable to find a clear path, Ivanna waved her arms in a parting motion and the students all were gently pushed away from the middle, clearing a path about five feet wide. She calmly ignored the stares of the students and walked with the goblins to the doors. Opening them, she said," I thought the option of a carriage wouldn't be ill recieved." giving them a smile.

The goblins nod, accepting. Ivanna inclines her head in recognition. "Good, Fair days and gold to you."

Smirking slightly at the old phrase, "To you as well, Lady." the goblins depart.

Ivanna heads back into the school, the entrance now much less clustered.


End file.
